


2月29日

by lunaluli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaluli/pseuds/lunaluli
Summary: 我愛你每天多一些
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	2月29日

**Author's Note:**

> 每天爱你多一些 -->今天是多出来的一天 -->所以更爱你了

/黑研/（小声说一句这是我四年前写的，有点幼稚）

黑尾转动钥匙，推门而进。他轻声叫唤：“研磨？”

却是无人回应。

平常黑尾下班回来，这个时候的研磨大多还在打游戏，少数时间他会在厨房里，东翻西找地医治一下没吃午餐的肚子。而此刻，研磨却是睡在沙发上。

屋里没开灯，怪昏沉的，只有电视的荧幕光晃得明亮。夕阳的余晖照进来，研磨的脸被映得紫红紫红的，像颗熟透的樱桃。在他旁边的是小黑。

小黑是他们的猫，纯黑色的，眼眸翠绿翠绿的。当初研磨抱他回来的时候说：“他好像阿黑哦，就叫小黑好了。”那时小黑刚出生没多久，还很小只。现在已经是大猫了，他依偎在研磨的怀里，也是酣睡中。

“研磨......”黑尾走近一人一猫的身边，尝试唤醒他们，但却毫无反应，于是黑尾起了坏心思，他伸出手指在研磨的下巴轻轻摩挲着。研磨感受到一阵瘙痒，他挣扎地睁开眼睛，口中含糊地叫唤：“阿黑...？”

“研磨猫，起床啦起床啦。“黑尾蹲跪在沙发侧边，看着睡意朦胧的研磨轻笑。

“讨厌...”研磨咕哝着，惊醒了在他怀中的小黑。

黑尾俯身在对方额上留下一吻，说：“赶快起来，我买了苹果派。”

研磨打个呵欠，黑尾揉揉他的头发后便转身走到厨房准备晚饭。他打开客厅的灯，恰好看见刚起来的一人一猫同步地伸懒腰，不禁失笑：

“什么嘛，明明是小黑像研磨才对。”

/牛天/

天童生病了，季节性的流行感冒。

今早他迷迷糊糊地睁眼时，感受到牛岛宽大的手掌贴在自己的额头上，冰凉的触感让他忍不住蹭蹭对方的肌肤，红色的头发软趴趴地垂在额前，如同本人般毫无力气。他依稀记得似乎有过这样的对话，

“若利...”

“不烫。睡了一觉没有好点吗？”

“没有呢...”

“抱歉天童，我今天会尽早回来的。”

“嗯...去吧若利。”

天童再次醒来时觉得自己快要窒息了，他发现自己的脸埋在枕头里，于是赶紧抬起头来大口呼吸空气。他呆呆地转头看向矮柜上的闹钟，

“啊...已经傍晚了？”

今天格外安静呢。

若利呢？

天童听到门锁转动的声音。

牛岛换好家居拖鞋，到洗手间稍微洗漱一下，便进入主卧查看天童的状况。他甫入房间时没看见天童，但却听到对方的声音，

“欢迎回家啊～若利～”

牛岛顺着声音的方向查看，发现天童正靠着床边坐在地上面向窗边，似是在盯着天空发呆。天童转头对着牛岛虚虚地举起一只手，牛岛过去跟他一样坐在地上，然后双手握住那只略烫的手掌。

“感觉怎样？”

天童调整坐姿，把头靠在牛岛坚厚的肩膀上，说：“我吃了药，昏睡了好几次。”

“辛苦你了。”

牛岛的声音自骨头传来，直直地震入天童的胸腔。

“若利，你会因为我生病了而抛弃我吗？”天童慢悠悠地说，又赶在对方回答前加一句，“你不能哦，誓词里说过的，你要遵守诺言。”

“我不会的，天童，”

牛岛把对方的另一只手抓过来，两人的手上婚戒硌到一起，

“不论生老病死。”

天童不语，双手从牛岛的退出来，旋即环过牛岛的脖子，埋在对方的耳边小声说：

“今天也更爱你了，若利。”

/二缘/

“哭了？”

二口的手抚上怀里的缘下的肩膀，低声问。

他们正窝在沙发上看一部名为《遗愿清单》的电影。是缘下提出电影夜的提议，他俩今天都休假，想着要放松一下，可没想到剧情会这么感人。

缘下稍稍起身伸长手臂扯了几张纸巾，又躺回二口的怀抱中，带着颇浓的鼻音小声说：“没有。”

二口稍收紧手臂，加重怀抱的力度，带点笑意说：“只看标题的话，会预料到这是什么类型的吧。“

缘下擤鼻，说：“就算预料到也不会知道会这么感人啊。“

二口拿起遥控器先暂停了电影的播放，随后像只章鱼般四肢钳住缘下，用脸颊蹭蹭对方的，说：“你真可爱。”

“要透不过气了。”

二口眼眸低垂，哄孩子般低语：“这部电影戳中你柔软的心了？”

“‘亲吻这世上最美的女孩’，这也太触动人心了。”

客厅仿佛失去了声音，电视的画面静止在男主在拥抱他孙女的一瞬。空间寂静得连时针的转动也能听见，滴答滴答，即使知道时间的规矩，但总觉得它像是在催促什么要快点、再快点一样。

“那我也亲亲这世上最棒的男孩好啦。”二口的声音适时响起。

缘下仰头侧脸让二口的吻落在他的唇上，他伸手轻抚对方的柔顺的发丝。

吻毕，心跳代替了时间，在这空间咚咚地响起。

“不会觉得可怕吗？时间过得这么快。”

“有你就不会可怕。”

“？”

二口笑语：“因为，不论发生什么事都会有你像个老妈一样跟在我身后帮我收拾啊。”

缘下气结，用手肘撞他：“讨厌鬼。”

二口顽皮地吐舌回应，他再次拎起遥控器，按下播放键，继续稳稳地在缘下身后圈住他，抚平他刚才的失落。

而电影也继续上演。


End file.
